Fang and Max's Future
by MaximumRide12
Summary: look ppl! IM NOT JAMES PATTERSON! I cant write as good as he can. So wat if this is alittle weird from what u thought max and fang's relationship is. It's wat i WANTED 2 happen in some way. ITS A GIRLS POV! GIRLS have more romance then a guy! so watevea!
1. Revealed Feelings

Fang and Max's future

Ch. 1

Please note: Do NOT read this fan-made story, aka by me, UNLESS U HAVE READ the Final Warning. Thanks You!!

Hey, it's max. After the drama in Florida and the global warming in Antarctica, I decided the flock should head to the southern united states. Not sure on which state to go to… Alabama, Mississippi, etc. At least it will be warmer. Angel is still not fully recovered from the accident in Antarctica, but she's hanging in there. I want to KILL those flyboys for hurting her, and I WILL!!

Everyone else is the usual, even Fang is back to his silence, which is very ( I repeat) VERY strange. He hasn't been like that in well… a while.

Anyways, it's just great to be flying again. The wind beneath my wings feels great. I LOVVEEE flying! All my worries just fade away up here! FINALLY, right? Ha.

Fang: I really regret flirting with that scientist back in Antarctica. I hope Max isn't too mad at me. She looks fine, actually she looks great. No wonderful, beautiful as ever. She looks so fierce and strong when she's flying. I….

LOVE HER

. So much more than she will EVER know. I don't know if I should tell her. Maybe in a couple years. Maybe sooner. I don't know.

"Max?" "Yes, Angel sweetie?" "Can we rest for a while, I'm getting tired." "uh.. sure sweetie." "Okay, Everyone! Left wing turn, spiral down. Head for that coast on the beach. Iggy, 6 o' clock landing. Let's Go!"

"Hey Fang, you want me to take the first watch?" "nah. I gotta check my blog anyway…. How about we BoTh watch??" "Oh…uh…sure I guess." "How mnay hits do you have this week?"

"over a million." "Which isn't any different from yesterday, or the day before, blah blah blah." "yea, yea." "hey…. Max, can we take a quick walk, you and me?" Oh boy, what is going on now? "uh, yeah… sure." OH GOD!! OH GOD!! OH GOD!! What is this about? This isn't like Fang. OH GOD!! OH GOD!! OH GOD!!

"Max?" "Yea Fang?" "can I ask you something?" "yyyyea… anything." "you didn't REALLY think I liked that scientist in Antarctica did you?" "no, not really. It seemed like you were just trying to make me mad." "yea…. Your right. I was." "wait… WHaT?!" "your right." "what do you mean?" "this is what I mean?" Then Fang pushed me up against a nearby tree and kissed me. AgAin. It seemed like a century when we finally broke apart. We were both actually breathing hard. "what was that??" " I was showing you what I mean." "I still don't under….. I can't handle this…" I started to run away, but Fang caught me by my wrist. "please don't runaway this time. You're always talking about facing everything life throws at you, so please face this." OH GOD!! OH GOD!! OH GOD!!

I'm not ready for this. I don't want to talk about this. "fang, im not pretty, or girlie, or anything I'm just a girl who ended up with wings." "no. Your fierce, strong, beautiful, and soooooo much more. "Please listen to these words..

I LOVE YOU MAX. I ALWAYS HAVE, AND ALWAYS WILL NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY. DON'T YOU GET IT? I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Fang…..I…" fang cut me of in mid-sentence. "just shut up and kiss me." "but.." then before you could say up and away, we were kissing again. But this time it was a more passionate kiss. I could feel his mouth around mine. It was soft and smooth. I……..loved it. This kiss made me realize something. Fang has been with me through everything, even when I, "cried." His pain, is my pain. I literally DIEd when we split apart last time, but I didn't tell anybody. This feeling…. It's

LOVE. I LOVE FANG.

Now this was my turn to take action. I pushed myself closer to him and made the kiss last longer. He pulled me closer with his arms. I put my arms around his neck. When we broke apart, still in each others arms I whispered, " I love you too, Fang." Fang and I finally admitted it."

WE WERE IN LOVE.

**( Sry ppl! I can't put up another chapter until I get 100 views on this story, so tell everyone u no 2 read this thx a million! –MaximumRide12--)**


	2. A Fresh Start

Fang and Max's future

Fang and Max's future

Ch. 2

Please note: THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER!! ENJOY! 

Fang and I headed back to watch the flock. The whole walk back was kind of awkward with silence. I was just glad nothing had happened to the flock while Fang and I were kissing …. I mean talking. Now I was able to go to sleep in peace. It was surprising how quick I could fall asleep these days, probably because there are no more flyboys around that I know of. However, I fell asleep too quickly to even think more about that subject.

Fang: I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't help myself staring at Max. I loved to watch her sleep. She always looked so peaceful and relaxed. I loved her so much. And she loves me back. What a relief!

The next morning Fang and I went to look for a more permanent home for the flock. We finally found this abandoned beach house. It was blue with white railings. It was the only house there for miles. It was perfect for us. After scouting the place, we finally went in. There was a kitchen, a living room, and a bathroom on the main floor. Upstairs, there were four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Actually, there were three bathrooms, but one of them was connected to the biggest bedroom, the master bedroom. All the bedrooms had a bed in them, but the master bedroom had a huge king bed.

Anyways, Iggy could have his own room. Gazzy too. Angel and Nudge love to share a room so they would share the third bedroom (the bedroom with two twin beds, of course). That leaves me and Fang to pick the big bedroom, the master bedroom, a.k.a. the parent's bedroom. Could I possibly consider that Fang and I share a room? How would the flock take that? Could I even tell them that Fang and I are in love? Could I even handle being in the same bed with someone, let alone Fang? Well, I no I WANTED to but still. I would have to think about that.

Fang: So0o0o0o0o…. one room left.

I just nodded.

Fang: will this be a problem? I could sleep on the couch if this is not comfortable for you.

Fang…. I think it's time tell the flock the truth, that we are really in love. Plus I want to try this out. Fang then came over to me.

Fang: I want to try this out too.

Then he kissed me. Did I mention how much I…….. Loved kissing Fang? These feelings I have, they are so foreign… and weird. But it feels right. We finally broke apart. So we better get back.

Fang: Right, let's go.


	3. FINALLY!

Fang and Max's future

Fang and Max's future

Ch. 3

Please note: THIS CHAPTER IS SURPRISING AND UNEXPECTED. PLZ LEAVE REVIEW COMMENTS FOR ME! 

Hey guys! Good news! Fang and I found an abandoned beach house. We made sure nobody lives there anymore so it's ours now! We will move there tomorrow afternoon so Angel, Nudge, and I can clean the house up a bit before we officially move in. Angel, Nudge, is that okay with you?

Angel/Nudge: "Yes! Of Course we will!!"

Okay, since that is settled let me tell you who's sharing rooms and who isn't. Iggy, you will be getting your own room. Gazzy, you get your own room also. Angel and Nudge, I know you love to share a room so you will be sharing your room.

And….

Fang: "and me and Max will be in the last bedroom."

Max: Fang is right. Me and Fang…..

Fang: "Guys, we are in love so we decided to share the master or a.k.a. parent's bedroom." Okay?

The whole flock then yelled, "FINALLY!!"

Max: So are you all cool with that?

Angel: "Yes, we all knew you two were crazy about each other. We were just waiting for you to realize it."

Nudge: "So basically, if you want to kiss in front of us, then it's okay. We are totally cool with it."

Max: So if me and Fang share the last bedroom you would be fine with that?

Angel: Yes. It would be like a real family. The parent's always have the biggest bedroom, so you and Fang would be like our Mommy and Daddy.

Me and Fang both blushed at that.

Mommy and Daddy. Wow. That went better than I thought.

Fang: Yea, I know.


	4. More Than Anything

Fang and Max's future

Fang and Max's future

Ch. 4

Please note: I no this may not seem like Maximum Ride, but it is what all my friends and me have always dreamed of would happen. We just hope you like it too. Review please! 

Angel, Nudge, and me cleaned up our new little beach house. We had gone to a thrift store nearby (even though I couldn't stand to be near other people) and we bought sheets, blankets, and pillows for everyone's beds with the money we had left. I even let Angel and Nudge talk me in to buying a total bed set for me and fang's bed, comforter and everything. Everything else was already there. There was a couch in the living room, and an actual T.V. In the kitchen were a microwave, a refrigerator, a dinner table and chairs, and a stove. There were also a dozen cans of food in the cabinet. Therefore, while Iggy cooked up the food in the cans, fang and I put the sheets and stuff on our new bed.

Fang: Wow. "This look's comfy!" I jumped onto the bed and lay down. I patted the space next to me and winked at Max. She blushed and came to lie beside me. "This is our new life, Mommy."

Max: I giggled and punched Fang gently. He punched me gently back. "Yea, Daddy." He laughed.

Fang: tonight will be great. I know it.

Max: Yea, It will be great.

Fang: I love you.

Max: I love you too.

After making our bed, Fang and I went into the kitchen to see what Iggy had wiped up.

Iggy: HOT ravioli anyone?

Fang and I helped pass out the bowls of ravioli to the kids.

Then Fang and I sat down with our bowls of ravioli.

Angel: This is a perfect moment. We are all eating something Iggy cooked, not trash out of a dumpster, and we are eating together at a table, like a real family.

After dinner, I went to find a place to think alone. I found out that we have a porch. So I sat down in the swing to think. We only have about 100 dollars left in cash, we have no food. How am I going to pay for 6 times the amount of food for a regular person? This is a big deal. I still had that credit/debit card that was in my name but I am still not sure if it will work. Tomorrow I will go to an ATM and see if it will work before I go into a (ugh) grocery store and buy some food.

Where are all the Flyboys? Why have they just suddenly disappeared? They cannot be gone. They were made to get through any disaster, any global or weather condition. They must be hiding… or watching. They are still out there. I hope that we will not encounter them again. However, that most likely will not happen even if I wish it would not. Our whole lives they have wanted to find us, attack, us and recapture us. They are not just going to give up. Now we have an actual home. The kids are not going to want to just leave, run away from here. It is like their dream home. UGH! I am guessing Fang heard me groaning because he came out to sit by me.

Fang: "Are you okay?"

"Yea I am okay, just a little worried that's all."

Fang: "Worried about what?"

"Just about stuff like money and where are all the flyboys."

Fang: Don't worry so much. We will be fine."

Then we kissed for a while.

Angel: Max I'm ready!"

"Okay! I'm coming sweetie!"

"I'll be right back, Fang."

Fang: "Okay. I will be waiting on the couch."

"Okay see you there!"

While Max helped Angel get a bath, I went inside, sat on the couch, and flipped through the channels on the T.V.

Max: After I tucked in Gazzy and Nudge, I went to tuck in Angel.

Angel: "Max?"

Max: "Yes, sweetie?"

Angel: "I just wanted to tell you that you really are like my mom and Fang is really like my dad. I love you both."

Fang: "We love you too, Angel."

I turned around the see Fang in the doorway.

Max: "Yes, we love you. Good night sweetie."

Angel: "Good night."

I closed Angel and Nudge's door.

Max: "Why did you do that?"

Fang: "Well she said I was like her real dad, can't I help out by playing the part?"

Max: "well yea of course I just didn't know you wanted to do that. It was sweet."

We sat on the couch together, hands locked.

Fang: "I do now."

Then he placed his hands on either side of my face, stared into my eyes, and placed his warm, smooth, lips on mine. Our lips moved in unison. His tongue sketched the outlines of my lips. Then we were lying down on the couch, my body on top of his. We kissed for I don't know how long. We finally broke apart, breathing heavily.

Fang: "Let's go upstairs."

Max: "Uh..." But he didn't give me a chance to answer. He picked me up as if I was his bride and carried me upstairs. He laid me down on our bed and he lay beside me. At that moment I knew what was coming, I felt it. I wanted to do this. It meant we were forever partners, lovers. I wanted it more than anything.

Fang: "Can I ask you something, Max?"

Max: "Yes."

Fang: "Are you…..Ready?"

Max: "Yes. I am ready. I love you and I know you would never hurt me. Yes.

Fang: Me too.

Fang started to unbutton my top as I unbuttoned his shirt. Fang stopped on the last button of my shirt and looked at me.

Fang: "Are you sure?"

Max: "More than anything."

Fang: "I Love You."

Max: "I Love You too."

Fang unbuttoned the last button and then he threw his shirt off and got up to lock the door. I pulled my shirt off and tossed it in the floor. I began to unzip my jeans and so did Fang. He stepped out of his jeans and came to lie on the bed beside me. We were both naked.

Fang: "Are you ready to do this?"

Max: "I'm ready."

We began to kiss passionately, his lips moving smoothly with mine. His tongue was so soft. Our naked bodies were up against each other. This was fate. I knew it was. It was meant to be, Fang and me. Forever. We were in love. This action will make us one, complete. I was so happy that I started to tear up.

Fang: "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Max: "Nothing. I'm Fine. I'm just so…. Happy."

Fang: I laughed in a whisper and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Me too."

We started kissing again. Before we knew it, We had done it. Fang and I were asleep in each other's arms. Me, Maximum Ride, just proved how much I always loved Fang and I always will love Fang.. I'm glad we did it. I don't know what will happen after this and I don't care. As long as I have Fang and the flock of course, I will be happy.


	5. Our Life is Happier

Fang and Max's future

Fang and Max's future

Ch. 5

Please note: This is the last chapter to my story. WARNING!! This chapter has a shocking ending!!

Enjoy! 

The next morning Fang and I woke up, laughing. I got into the shower while Fang went to wake everyone up. After I put clean clothes on, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair, I went down stairs so Fang could get a shower. When I got into the kitchen, Iggy was fixing breakfast. "Good morning everyone!"

Angel: "Good morning Max!"

Max: Iggy, do you need any hel…..," Iggy gave me the are-you-kidding look, "Never mind."

Max: "Okay guys, after breakfast I have decided that we all need some new clean clothes so I'm taking you to a nearby Old Navy to get you all some clothes."

Angel: "Oh! We are going shopping! Thank you sooo much Max!"

M: "But, we only have 100 dollars to spend so that means everyone will get about two tops and 2 bottoms okay?"

Flock: "Okay!"

Fang: "Are you sure you want to take them into a store?"

Max: (sigh), "yes. They need new clothes. I guess we will be fine."

Fang: "Okay then.."

So I took the flock down to the beach, were I knew we could take off without anybody being there. "Okay everyone, stay with me when we get there. We will shop for the boys first, then the girls."

Fang: "Max, how about I take the boys and you take the girls. That way we all will get clothes and get out of there quicker."

Max: Oh, ok. Good Idea, Fang. Okay Iggy and Gazzy, you will go with Fang and Angel and Nudge will go with me. But Fang?"

Fang: "Yeah?"

Max: "Only what they need. Two shirts and two pairs of jeans."

Fang: "I know."

After we landed in a dark alley, we walked across the street to Old Navy. The flock spilt up into their groups for shopping. In the end, Angel and Nudge talked me into getting them at least one skirt and one blouse for each of them. So they got one cute outfit and one clean outfit. I just got two tees and two pairs of jeans. Clean and simple, that's just me. The guys actually did a good job. Fang must have stayed to the budget. He is acting like a real Dad. I'm proud of him. He is so great! The totally cost was 98.82. Thank you 20 of sale! But we didn't have much left so that means it was time to try the ATM. We found a nearby ATM . I put my card into the slot and punched in my password.

ACCESS GRANTED. PLEASE ENTER THE AMOUNT YOU WISH TO RECEIVE!

Max: "How much do you think we need, Fang?"

Fang: "um…. Let's just try 200."

I punched in 200.

YOU RECEIVED, 200 DOLLARS. THANK YOU! HAVE A NICE DAY!

200 dollars popped out of the ATM machine. "That should pay for the groceries. I will take you all home first. Fang will go grocery shopping with me."

Once we got home I made sure all the doors and windows were locked. Lately, I've been feeling like someone or something was watching us. I didn't plan to find out which one it was. "Okay. No one is allowed to go anywhere outside until Fang and I get back. Got it? Iggy, your in charge. Fang let's go."

Fang: "Kay."

When we were in the air, Fang and I made a list of what we needed to get.

Max: "So a couple dozen cans of food, three loafs of bread, two jars of peanut butter, two jars of jelly, five boxes of cereal, two packets of waffles or pancakes, three sets of water, four containers of fruit and veggies, some toilet paper, and soap. How does that sound good?"

Fang: "yea, sounds good."

Max: "Okay, let's land in that alley over there."

Fang: I grabbed Max's hand and said, "Let's Go!"

WE dropped like rockets, hand in hand, towards our landing. We landed a little weird, but we still had our hands locked together. (Not going to describe the grocery routine. boring!) We found a wagon in the back of the super market and used that to pull our groceries home. Once we were home, we unloaded the groceries and put them in their proper spots. Luckily, it only took us 15 minutes on foot to get home so nothing melted or anything like that. We ate dinner, thanks to Iggy's magnificent cooking, and then took the flock down to the beach. Fang and I watched the kids from our shady spot. Fang had his hand wrapped around my waist. I laid my head on his chest. Our life was now….. happier.

I SPOKE TOO SOON.


	6. The End

Ch. 6

Please note: This is the last chapter to my story. WARNING!! This is the chapter that has a shocking ending!! ( sorry for the heads up! I still hope you like it!)

Enjoy! 

Fang: "Max… you look a little cautious and jumpy, are you alright?"

Max: "I feel like we are being watched."

Fang: "by who?"

Max: " I don't know. Don't you feel it?"

Fang: "Yea I suddenly do."

MAXIMUM RIDE, NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN.

I turned around to see a totally updated Omega times 3! There were three of him! Like copies or clones. They were giant. They had 6 arms with long, sharp claws on the end of each. "Well, Hello Omega, Omega, and Omega. It's NOT nice to see you again."

GOOD, PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED!

He launched his arms towards the kids and wrapped them around their bodies. One Omega had angel and Nudge, the other had Gazzy and Iggy. The last one was staring me and Fang in the eyes.

Max: "Let…Them… GO!"

I WILL DO MORE THEN THAT!

His arms stared to spark, causing electricity. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy screamed out in pain! He was shocking them! I stared in pure horror!

Gazzy/Iggy/Angel/Nudge: AHHHHHHHHH!! Max Help!!" Omega's arms finally released the flock, letting them fall onto the sand. Fang and I ran to them. "Guys, are you alright? Guys wake up please!" My eyes started to tear up. I wiped the tears away and balled my fists up in anger. "You are going down!" I ran at full speed towards Omega, my fists ready to jab his metallic face. But he grabbed my fists before they hit his face and he twisted them backwards. Max: "Ahhh!"

I pulled them away. I tried a sidekick to the head, but I missed. Omega jabbed a metal fist into my lower stomach. My breath was knocked out of me with a big "Woosh!" I can't beat him the same way I did last time. Before I got a chance to regain my breathing, Omega grabbed my leg and twisted it. I cried out in pain. I fell down onto the sand. I wasn't fast enough. I wasn't strong enough anymore. I couldn't beat him. I couldn't get up. He probably sprained my leg because I didn't hear a crack.

NOW I WILL FINISH YOU!

Omega lifted his 6 arms. He aimed his claws towards me.

GOODBYE MAXIMUM!

The claws shot out at me.

Fang: "Nooooo!!" I jumped infront of Max, pushing her out of the way.

Max: "Noo!!" Not Fang! No! I crouched over Fang. My hrut leg was numb, my whole body went numb. "Fang, why did you do that! You shouldn't have done that for me!" I was crying.

Fang: " I had to. They were going to hurt you. I promised I…. wouldn't let anything…. hurt you."

Max: "Fang, I love you! Please don't leave me! Stay with me Fang!" I tore strips of cloth from Fang's shirt and pressed them on his wounds.

Fang: "I will be okay, Max. Just finish him. I know you can. I love you too."

Max: "I will do it for you, fang." I pressed my lips lightly onto his. Then I got up and faced Omega, for the last stand. Omega is all metal and wires now, there has to be a way to break him. Wait! I can just 'shock' him. I grabbed Gazzy's watergun and pulled the trigger. "Bye Bye Omega!" Water shot out and onto Omega.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

He started to spark and overheat. He fell to the ground. I turned around to go check on Fang.

YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME BUT YOU STILL CAN DIE!!

Omega's last arm with claws shot out and caught me in the stomach. I screamed out in horror and pain then I collapsed onto the beach.

Fang: "Nooooo!! Not Her!" I didn't care if I was wounded. I got up and ran over to crouch beside Max.

Fang: "Max, No! Please!"

Max: "Fang…. I….."

Fang's POV- I ripped a nearby towel into strips I pressed then onto Max's huge wound.

"Stay with me Maximum! Please don't leave me my love!" I started to cry. I didn't care about that right now. All I cared about was Max, my Max.

Max: "Fang…….(cough),I….. Love You." Then her eyes closed and her heartbeat stopped.

Fang: "Max! No! Please come back!" I was holding her in my arms. "I love you too!" "There has to be something to make her better! I CANNOT LOSE HER!"

Angel: "Fang, in all the fairy tales I've read, the girl is always kissed when she is hurt. Kiss Max!"

Fang's POV- could it really be that simple?

I leaned down towards Max. I put my hand under her head and lifted it towards my face. I pressed my lips lightly on hers.


	7. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

NOTE: Okay so here is a summary of what happened. Fang jumps infront of Max to save her from Death. Max beats Omega for good but with all his last ounce of strength, Omega sents his claws into Max, giving her a very deep wound that would kill her. Could a kiss from Fang really bring Max back to live??

Max's eyes open. "Fang?"

Fang: "Oh Max! Thank God!" I held her in my arms, still crying.

Max: "I Love you Fang!"

Fang: I looked deeply into Max's eyes and said, "I love you too, Max!"


End file.
